Patch: 0.8.6
Patch 0.8.6 has been released! Released on Friday April 16th, 2009, two days after it's scheduled release date. With this patch comes some major changes and updates to the game to help with the new PvP system that is to be implimented in patch 0.8.7. Island of Bastion: Anubians have invaded the island of Bastion! New players will start off on a small encampment over looking the battle and will be tasked to help defend against the Anubian invasion. Even Vet players should check it out, we used a lot of new tech that will be making its way into the game. Click here to learn more about the Island of Bastion. Note: Link no longer works as "eartheternal.com" no longer exists Item Revamp and Rebalance: Weapons and Armor have been rebalanced. All classes may now equip any piece of armor. Weapon speeds have all been changed to 2 seconds. You can read all about the Revamp and Rebalance here. Item Rarities: Equipment and items are now sorted by rarities. You can tell how rare a piece of equipment is by looking at the color of the item text. Gray – Trash Item (safe to sell to vendors) White – Standard Item (also includes crafting components) Green – Good Item (useful to players) Blue – Superior Item (rare and more powerful) Purple – Epic (Very rare and extremely powerful) Full Game Client Download: Currently, Earth Eternal streams new data to your computer as you enter new areas. We now offer the ability for you to fully download the game world on to your computer which may reduce time on loading screens. To access the full, 700mb download, click the "Download All" link on the login screen. As new content is released, you can click the Download All button again to scan which files need updating. Fixes 0.8.6 • Fixed an issue with Healing Tendril animation sticking. • Corrected several tutorials popping up with the wrong trigger. • Shadow Strike should now correctly initiate auto-attack after being used. • Login Screen will no longer continually darken if Enter key is pressed multiple times. • “Impact Shot” ability now grays out if you do not have a bow equipped. • Load screen has more details on what is loading. • Greatly improved load times over a variety of systems. • Players can no longer trade with a dead player. Because they are dead. • Added functionality for a head item to completely replace a head. • Fixed “Frost Mire” causing mages to get stuck in animation. • Fixed an issue with quest journal and tracker not updating properly. • More spelliing mistakes have been fixed. • Arrow keys should now default to turn instead of strafe. • Monsters no longer show up on the mini-map. • Fixed an issue with dead character hit points appearing full while in a party. • Fixed an issue with laptop functioning keys opening UI elements. • Zalika and Akhom in the Reclaiming Earthend quest should now always correctly spawn. • Loot drops have been adjusted, mobs should no longer drop equipment that is much higher level than the mob. • Adjusted some spawn timers on mobs in Deadwood. • The Ancient Hedorah epic mob should now be just a bit more epic. • Corrected some armor pieces that were using incorrect art icons. (NO, shoulder armor does not go THERE!) • Fixed mobs that were facing the wall in the Down Below. • Added some quest markers to several quests to clarify where you should go. • Removed a few instances of a very high level mob dropping a very low level piece of equipment. • Fixed a teleporter in the Down Below that takes you to an empty room. • All players in a party now get quest credit for completing the Arianna Glennel quest in Down Below. • Fixed some quest names that overlapped other quests in the quest journal. • Added missing icon images for Tufted Bear tail and Antlions Tufted Ear. • Fixed issue with Bounty: Wild Rocling • Fixed the Hindsight totem bug. • Mobs should no longer get stuck in trees in the Great Forest. • Fixed several other instances of mobs getting stuck in the game world. • Return quest market for The Young and the Rotted has been fixed. • Updated art for several token treasure chests. • Fixed an issue with Cultists spawning inside von Gruber reflecting pool. Sorry, but the pool is closed. • Issues with Antlions in the Down Below have been fixed. • Trees should now properly spawn above ground. • Removed floating boulders in Dustshore. • Added collision to several roofs in game. • Nightshade leggings now correctly appear on the characters leggings. • Fixed a few shoulder items that were not syncing with the character model. • Random hole in the ground in Anglorum has now been filled in. • Removed floating bench and lightpost in Bremen. • Fixed several sound effects that were louder than others. Changes 0.8.6 • Added assembling icon to characters that have not loaded into the world yet. • Added a “Buy Bags” button to inventory window screen. • Item revamp extravaganza! • All weapons now have a weapon speed of 2 seconds. • Players may now wear all armor types. • Ability points for armor skills have been refunded. • Health stat has been removed from equipment and replaced with appropriate amounts of constitution. • Equipment sales prices have been rebalanced. • Items now have an item level and a minimum level to equip. The item level is how powerful that piece of equipment is, while the minimum level is the level you must meet in order to use the equipment. • Increased cost of vendor backpacks. The 4-slot bag is now 1 gold while the 6-slot bag is now 5 gold. • All monsters now drop loot. • Consolidated item background colors. • Removed low level crafting recipes. Recipes lower than level 20 will no longer drop. Players who are working on a crafting recipe lower than level 20 may exchange the recipe to an Earth Sage for that item. You may contact an Earth Sage using the command /petition. • Crafting components will now drop more frequently. • Added a “shaky cam” effect. • Click to move and click to interact are now separate features. • Click to interact is now enabled by default. Right clicking a target causes you to run to that target and engage. • All vendors in the game now have the proper progression of goods. • Added several new sound effects to weapons and abilities. *Edit: Item Revamp and Rebalance page has been updated with class armor multiplier information. *Edit: hotfix 0.8.6b Has been released! Category:Patch Notes